


It's Valentine's Baby!!

by Mags_1975



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags_1975/pseuds/Mags_1975
Summary: Paula and Sophie share a Steamy Valentines Chat...
Relationships: Paula Martin/Sophie Webster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	It's Valentine's Baby!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write this story as my own take of how there relationship should be happening, which is different to Corrie.
> 
> WARNING..  
> This Is a bit more explicit than my last one.
> 
> Alot of this is a text conversation so I have included P/S at the side so you can keep up.

Since Sophie had left her on boxing day Paula had implemented taking better care of herself. She had spent too long trying to absorb herself in work, she had made a point of stopping the drinking as she had promised herself. Even her young girlfriend had noticed the amount of empty bottles there were when she went to put something into the recycle, they chatted about it briefly. 

Sophie had became upset that Paula had been struggling whilst she was away. She knew herself that she would crash and burn if she continued the way she had been going. She created a new routine of being up early as she normally did, though she would now make sure she sat and ate breakfast before heading to work. 

Work was pretty much busy and full on as it had always been, but instead of staying in her office and doing loads of paperwork until late she finished early. Making sure she was home in enough to make an evening meal, she then would do paperwork only if majorly important otherwise she would do some Yoga before she relaxed to watch some TV.

***

After she left Paula on boxing day to make the long flight back to the other girls. Sophie couldn't help but smile at how fantastic her surprise had gone. Not only did she reconnect with her girlfriend but she was also there for her family when tragedy had hit the street. 

She had ended up speaking to Kate as she was concerned about her Dad, Jenny and Carla, so Sophie had swiftly let her know everything was ok. Whilst she knew Paula would be missing her lots whilst she was away she didn't anticipate that Paula would struggle mentally, she had assumed as Paula had convinced her to go travelling that she was ready to handle many months without her. 

She had spoke to Paula during the surprise visit asking should she stop travelling now and just stay with Paula. She would never want her partner to struggle as she loved her too much for that and travelling would wait. Paula reassured her that she would look after herself better and she didnt want to stop her travel's now, she was having a fantastic time.

***

Sophie woke to the early to the morning birds song, she stretched out her aching body, on the very thing mattress she had slept on last night, well for what sleep she had, she grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

Slowly the other girls started to wake and do the same, they had worked yesterday, planting fields in return for somewhere to sleep and an evening meal. It turned out to be a disaster all round. Sophie had promised Kate and the other girl Emily, that she would pay for an hotel that night a treat to them all. 

They deserved a treat as they had never stayed in any hotels during their travels. Always working for somewhere to sleep or just sleeping outdoors somewhere. Sophie needed to find an hotel and somewhere and what she hadn't told the girls is that she had planned this with Paula so that they could spend hours texting each other. She lay her head back down and closed her eyes thinking about the luxury she would have later that night.

***

Paula had just climbed into bed, snuggling comfy under her bed sheets she glances at the clock, it's just gone 12am. Her phone chimes an alert to a recieved text. She grabs her phone as she opens it up, she can see its from Sophie. Her smile lit up the room as her heart started to beat faster with excitement as she clicks to open up the text *Happy Valentine's Day Beautiful Lady, I love you with all my heart, wish I could be there with you to hold you close. And show you how much I love you. x x*

She quickly typed a reply back to her young girlfriend *Morning my Wonderful Babe, Happy Valentine's Day to you, so wish you were in my arms so I could show you what being mine on Valentines means to me. Love you more than you'll ever know. xx*  
Paula placed her phone back down on the bedside unit as she knew Sophie wouldn't text again, knowing it was late and Paula would need some sleep.

***

Sophie had packed all her stuff back into her backpack, packed ready to leave they were going to find themselves a Valentines treat, somewhere to sleep their weary heads, and some sight seeing too. They made there way off the farm they had worked in the day before, the farmer and his wife giving them a way goodbye as they left. Sophie turned to Kate and Emily and said "we best make notes to warn everyone not to go there" and all three started laughing.

Sophie had been ringing some Hotels to get a booking. She had found the Shangri-La in Baotou, not far from where they were. Bit pricey but she thought what the heck, she wanted a proper pamper 24hrs and the other girls were excited too. She had booked 2rooms, 1 for her the other two would have to share to keep price down and breakfast would be included so she only had to cover the evening meal. 

She and the others had decided not to eat anything all day and eat when at the hotel. Each of then were ecstatic and planned on heading straight to the hotel, check in was after 2pm. They were a little further away than they thought so as soon as they got there they would be able to check in. 

***

Meanwhile back in weatherfield Paula was just waking up and it was 6.10 which for the Solicitor was a lie in later than she had got up in years. Which was ok as contrary to the normal Paula was planning a 'working from home day', which would involve more speaking to Sophie via texts that it would involve paperwork. She was missing her girlfriend so much and had arranged with Sophie to have a long chat via texts during the day when they were available, Sophie didnt know Paula had planned to stay at home all day.

The moment her eyes opened the first thing she pictured was Sophie there with her, totally naked just lying in her arms looking at her like the first Morning they had woken up together, she loved these images of her young lady but she loved her even more. 

She reached over taking her phone from the bedside cupboard and sent her girlfriend a picture of her still snuggled up in her bed, with covers over her looking like she had just woken and grabbed her phone, she put the caption underneath "Just woken on Valentines day without you"

***

On the other side of the world Sophie recieved the message, she couldn't help but smile. Ahh why couldn't she hold her today was what Sophie was thinking to herself as they were heading to the hotel. They were only around an hour away, as Sophie smiled as she replied back to Paula.

Sophie took a rest from walking for a little while, asking the girls to wait a few minutes, she took a pictures of herself and adds the caption "Morning beautiful, I stink!!" Then she followed that by texting *Hiya I've had booked the Shangri-La in Baotou, we'll be there in approximately an hour, I can't wait to be able to relax and chat to you*. Whilst she is doing this Kate and Emily are teasing her and pulling faces, teasing that she is talking to Paula. 

***

Once Paula had recieved the message she quickly text a reply back *Darlin' I will leave you to get on and text me when you get there, Love you with all my heart. xx*. She had decided to get some paperwork out and on the go she wasn't sure how much time she would spend messaging her girlfriend. 

As she spread her paperwork out in front of her on the dining table. She suddenly looked up in though, thinking something that had just came to her mind. She moved over and grab her Ipad. After clicking away and intensely reading something online she grabbed her phone and dial a number, she sat patiently awaiting an answer. 

***

Upon approaching the hotel Sophie, Kate and Emily were all excited at the thought that tonight they would be sleeping in a comfortable bed. Something they had all missed do much there is a limited to how much travelling you can do, walking, sightseeing, socialising, bedding down rough. Tonight was going to their little bit of luxury. 

As they entered the hotel, Sophie approached the reception to check in, the Lady took Sophie's details and asked if she had made the booking. She confirmed she had, the lady then explained that they had recieved a call not long ago asking us to upgrade both rooms. Sophie couldn't believe her ears, she called the other girls over. Asking the woman to explain again. 

She explained to the girls someone asked both rooms be upgraded to their best, not just for the night but for the whole weekend until check out Monday. Full room service provided and meals paid for. The three girls were way beyond excited, screaming, laughing bouncing up and down in each others arms. 

As the lady smiled big, she went on to explain that they were allowed full access to all the amenities Jacuzzi, Sauna, Steam Room Swimming Pool. Also Massages and Manicures etc in fact that whole facility has been booked for you three ladies only tomorrow afternoon 3-6pm. 

Kate and Emily both turned to thank Sophie for doing this for them, Sophie quickly jumped in saying it wasn't her. "Well what's going on here then" said Kate trying to figure out what was going on, "nobody knows where here" added Emily. Sophie reached for her phone and typed in a message, as she clicked send she looked at Emily and Kate saying "I know who it is"

*** 

Paula's phone chimed to alert to a message, she smiled as she seen it was off Sophie. She clicked to open the message *OMG you are amazing, I know it's you dont pretend be honest with me x x*  
She chuckled to herself as she typed her reply *Oh my darlin' you've got to the hotel then. I love you so very much and wanted to spoil you. xx*

Paula sat smiling to herself she knew how excited her girlfriend would be right now and then thought back to last year. She and Sophie were not together on Valentines day after they had separated after the stunt Sophie and Sally had pulled behind her back risking the whole case and her career. 

She had headed into work nice and early as usual, then at around 8am there was a delivery to the office for her, as her PA opened the door she knew immediately they were from Sophie. In her PA's hands was a bouquet of 12 Dark Red Rose's, with a card which simply said 'I Love You...x x' with a little 'S' in the bottom corner. She sighs deeply as she remembered that it gave her butterflies in her stomach she was missing Sophie so much but couldn't get over how hurt she had felt. 

She was in two minds as to if she wanted to be with the young lady again or not. So unfortunately she has not contacted Sophie at all, not even to says a simple thank you. She didn't want to give her false hope. She found out later when she rekindled her relationship with Sophie that this had hurt her so terribly much, to have reach out to Paula and heard nothing back from her. 

***

The three girls had spent time looking round both rooms. Both the same in size and very similar decor, which is only right from an hotel a similar feel but different presentation. Both rooms had a King Size Bed which they all loved the only difference was that Sophie's room had panoramic windows. So the views were better. 

They heading to their own rooms and a few moments later as Sophie was just looking round her room, getting familiar with her surroundings there was a knock at her door. She quickly went to answer it thinkin it was one of the other girls and she was surprised when there was a man standing there with a bunch of 12 Deep Red Rose's, Sophie took them and thanked the gentleman. 

As she turned and shit the door memories flood her mind of last years feelings as when she sent Paula the same, hoping it would open up channels for them to communicate so Sophie could tell her ex girlfriend how sorry she was at messing things up and then she hears nothing from Paula. Confirming in her mind that Paula no longer loved her at all. She opening the envelope with the flowers to find the card which simply said 'I Love You...x x' with a little 'P' in the bottom corner.

***

Sophie decided to tease her girlfriend whilst saying thank you, she stripped off totally naked sat on her bed posed herself so nothing intimate could be seen and snapped a picture, she added the caption 'room & flowers are gorgeous xx' and sent it to Paula. 

Paula grabbed her phone and seen Sophie's picture, she took on everything in the scene the fantastic view outside the window, the beautiful flowers nicely positioned on a cupboard near the window capturing the light. But most she took in the imagine of her stunningly attractive girlfriend looking at her with a huge smile.

She text her young girlfriend *thanks for the pic sweetie, I needed to spoil you to make up for last year, I'm so sorry how I handled things back then. You look totally gorgeous darlin' definitely looking edible*

Sophie replied back to Paula *Hey sweetheart let's not talk about that, it's so last year!!!. I love it, it's a wonderful surprise. Edible did you say... Wanna come taste me baby*

Paula quickly text back *Oh you teasing little minx, you had me flustered with the pic without saying that*

As Sophie chuckled she replied back *Believe me I might look fantastic and very tempting but believe me I smell worse than a thousand cowpats. I'm going to go have a bath, then grab some sleep sweetheart. Sorry to leave you when we are supposed to be chatting*

Paula send back to her girlfriend *Stop that right now, I have spoken to you lots already today and we got plenty of the day left yet. Plus if you nap now it means you will be awake later which gives us more time*

Back in Weatherfield Paula was approaching midday, she thought to herself that whilst Sophie was sleeping she would go out grab some coffee and a bite to eat. She had been doing her paperwork for over 4hours. 

***

Back in the hotel Sophie had been sleeping for nearly two hours, she has set an alarm to wake her at 7.30 as they had booked a table for 8 to go have their evening meal. She was sleeping very restlessly thrashing in her sleep covered in sweat and suddenly startled awake.

Climbing out of bed she grabs her phone, texting her girlfriend *Hi Babe I'm awake now, been dreaming and need another shower before we go eat.*

Paula had been back doing her paperwork for a long while when Sophie's text came through, and she was thinking about stopping for the day she had enough for today she could do more over the weekend. She grabbed her phone reading the message from her girlfriend a bit puzzled she replied *Hi darlin, what you been dreaming off that means you need a shower?. Did you wet the bed*. Paula was only joking with her girlfriend.

S - *No, No, No I was very relaxed, Comfy and well missing you and horny, So I dreamt, well you can imagine the rest*

P - *Oh don't tease tell all*

S - *You know I dont think things like that*

P - *Soph if your big enough to dream it your big enough to tell me*

S - *Ok darlin' cause I love you and its Valentine's, Give me a minute to type it out*

Paula sat waiting for the text to come through for about 10mins. 

S - *I drempt we were naked, some special King size bed somewhere. We had been making love for a while, then suddenly I was wearing a strap-on massive thing. You had the biggest smile and you was stroking it, begging me to fuck you with it. I had never done anything like that before...*

P - *I know sweetie, So what happened next??*

S - *Well I had quickly tied your hands to the headboard, some satin scarf thing. I then licked your pussy til you came. Then I quickly turned you over onto your hands and knees and fucked you, fucked you so hard from behind pulling your hair whilst you begged for me not to stop!!..... oh yeah and you were wearing your Pink Jacket the whole time*

S - *Omg I cant believe I have just texted you that!!*

P - *Soph darlin' its ok, its natural to have thoughts and feelings like that. Did you think I would be shocked by this, or love you less or look at you differently*

S - *Well no I knew you would be ok with it, and not judge me at all*

P - *God Sophie the only thing I can say to that is I cant wait for you to get home and make your dream come true*

S - *Count on it sweetie if I have the guts when I'm with you, I've got to go now meeting the girls in 10mins for dinner. Be in touch soon..I do love you*

*** 

Paula put her phone down, wow she couldn't believe Sophie had a totally opened up like she did In those messages. She had never heard Sophie talk about sex let alone be so graphic with her details of a sex act.

To be honest Paula felt really turned on, more aroused than she had in a long while. She sat back in her chair enjoying the feelin of the warmth between her legs, feeling herself get more and more wet. She undid her trousers and lowered her hand inside, she was so wet her fingers where nicely sliding round her clit. That felt amazing and so sensitive. She slipped her hand back out and sucked in her fingers.

She got up from doing her paperwork at the table and walked into her bedroom, walked round to her wardrobe and grabbed her favourite vibrator. Wasting no time she slipped out of her clothes and lay in the bed.

She closed her eyes imagining Sophie was there with her, she then slip her hands to her nipples. Gently massaging then until they became nice and erect, slowly flicking them with her thumbs just like Sophie would have done. She could picture Sophie there, imagine the way she feel lying next to her, touching her. 

Then turning the vibrator on she used one hand to place it next to her pussy moving it up and down over the lips of her pussy, whilst she got wetter and wetter. Then them pressed the vibrator closer to herself so it was vibrating on her clit. Her eyes squeezing tight as this heightened her arousal skywards. 

She was throughly enjoying this feeling as tho Sophie was licking her. She still needed more, thinking about what Sophie text Paula move onto her hands and knees, placing the vibrater in position. With her cheek pressed firmly into the pillows. She lowered herself down into it... oh yes that was the feeling she needed.

She vigorously rode the Vibrator like her life depended on it. And at that moment it most definitely did she needed this desire satisfied. She continued in that action until she reached her peak, as her orgasm hit she slowed the pace on her taking of the vibrator and gently rode out her orgasm. Finally falling flat on the bed exhausted.

***

Sophie, Kate and Emily moved from the dining room into the bar, they decided to have a few Cocktails on Paula. She decided to continue her chat with her girlfriend, thinking back to what she had text Paula only just over an hour ago.

S - *Hey babe can we do a little question and answer thing whilst I feel brave talking about it??*

P - *By it I assume you mean sex??. You can ask me anything sweetie. I've told you that before*

S - *Yeah I know babe but I want you to ask me things too. Not just me asking you, like stuff you've never asked before*

P - *Yeah I will try, but have always respected that you would have told me what you wanted me to know*

S - *Ummm maybe...*

P - *Okies just remember texting can come across slightly different to how you would answer and explain in person*

P - *I'll start if you like.. tell me what you felt whilst having that dream about us??*

S - *I though it looked fun, thought you most definitely enjoyed it, thought it was funny the thought came out of nowhere*

P - *Yeah but that's thoughts sweetie, what did you feel??*

S - *Ooooh I was turned on by it, horny and wet, Still am to be honest*

P - *Good that's what I would want you to feel, hopefully feel much more magical when we actually do it*

S - *So next question have you ever had thoughts of using toys with me*

P - *Oh Sophie of course I have. Lots of toys, toys to use with you, on you*

S - *So why have you never mentioned these ideas, or asked me about it*

P - *Sophie sweetheart I know you've not experienced as much as me in the bedroom department. I never wanted to scare you, or force my thoughts onto you. Please remember when you make love to me its fantastic*

S - *I understand, you can talk to me and tell me things you like. I wont know if I like them too unless I try*

P - *Theres a first time for everything*

P - *Ok point taken I will remember that. So my turn for a question, where have you ever wanted to have sex but never have??*

S - *haha in the middle of Coronation Street*

P - *Sophie!! I was being serious, like things we can attain too*

S - *Not really thought about it, but along the line I guess I mentioned maybe kinda public place but not in the middle of the street. Now you tell me one of yours*

P - *Umm sure we can work with out in Public somewhere, but got to be careful I'm a distinguished lawyer you know. Can't go getting arrested. I would like to make love to you in Secluded Log Cabin, with a roaring open fire*

S - *Oh that sounds lovely babe, must do that as soon as I come home. Another one I've always liked the thought of is to have sex in your car*

P - *Hey there will be no sex in my little 'Ruby'.  
You definitely have a thing about risky outdoors and maybe getting arrested. So along that line what do you think about sex in the snow, oh has always excited me that has.

S - *Brrrh dont know about that one. Hey sweetie I'm going chat to the girls a bit. Before you get me alone in my room later. Be about an hour .... can you send me a text describing a fantasy ready for me to read when I got back to my room. Like I did with my dream*

***

Paula thought for a moment and then got an idea, she quickly started typing.

P - *I would drive us to a secluded beach top car park, I would sit you on the bonnet. Kiss you, kiss down your neck, taking your boobs out and tease your nipples with my tongue. I would then lie you on the bonnet, position your legs over my shoulders and lick your pussy tasting your wonderful juices. For what would feel like an age til your soaking and as the temperature drops in the early hours. We would them climb in the back of the car, I would kiss and nibble you getting you nice and horny. I would then sit in the centre of the back seat, slipping a strap-on on. Then get you to straddle my lap facing away from me, your calf and feet parallel to my thighs, you holding onto the chairs in front. With my strap-on adorning a slender dildo, I would gently slip it into your arse, thrusting slowing giving you some wonderful anal sex making you so hot, as you lean back kissing me deeply as I gentle thrust into you as one hand plays with a nipple and the other massages your Clit.. all of which will give you the most amazing orgasm ever*

***

Sophie practically ran into her hotel room slipped out of her clothes and jumped in the middle of the bed, pouring herself a nice glass of wine. She was already tipsy, but was loving her Valentines with Paula. Another couple of glasses won't hurt as she had nothing to wake up early for. 

She grabbed her phone and started reading the text off Paula, she sat there mouth agape whilst she read what was written, her eyes quiet wide as she discovered more about Paula than she knew before.

Paula had also stripped naked in her bed, and having her first glass of White since Sophie had left boxing day, she had an idea where this chat would end up and she was ready.

S - *Oh my I dont think we ever discussed Anal, I thought we couldn't do it in 'Ruby'*

P - *haha was you blushing, I may have gone a bit full out on that but hey you said "You won't know if you like them too unless you try"*

S - *God Beautuful I really miss talking to you, miss hearing your voice, miss hearing you Orgasm*

Paula read Sophie's text and realised she too was they same as Sophie, she missed all those things and more. She thought for a moment then just brought up Sophie's number and clicked Call.

P - "Hello my sexy lady"

S - "Hiya my gorgeous horny bride-to-be"

P - "Wow you have been drinking"

S - "Yeah but I'm only saying the truth"

P - "Sure hope so my darlin', I would make you so happy"

S - "I know babe that's why we will def make it happen*

P - "I really love you are travelling but really miss you in my bed, in fact when you come back.... will you move in with me"

S - "Oh you bet you don't need to ask me twice"

P - "Sophie you'll need to think about it when your sober. I shouldn't have asked you right now"

S - "I will still feel the same when I'm sober silly, I love you, I miss you, I miss doing things with you/to you"

P - "Ummm what is it that you miss doing to me then?? I miss the way my body feels next to yours, the way I get butterflies from just being near you."

S - "Let's see I miss the feel of your skin on my lips, as I kiss your body. How you get goose bumps from the first contact of my warm lips on you"

P - "Oh yeah baby I like the feel of that. I would slip my tongue in your mouth and taste you as my tongue slids against yours."

S - "ummm that feels so good, as I slip my hands to your boobs, gently squeezing gently kneeding with your nipples between my fingers"

P - "oh my nipples love you doing that, like really really love it!! Feels so good. I would take your nipples between my thumb and finger giving them a nice little tweek. Then gentle roll them round with my thumb"

S - Sophie was loving the feeling, her mind knew it was her. Pushed that to the back of her mind... "I'm kissing you down your neck to your now hard throbbing nipples whilst gently sucking one nipple into my mouth and flicking it with the tip of my tongue caressing your other using my thumb to flick the other nipple. 

P - "ooooohhh" Paula gasped her head was spinning as it fell back into her pillows. Her arousal levels were climbing high "Sophie baby I needs more of you"... I'm going to kiss down your body and nibble on you're gorgeous nipples and slid my hand lower to your nice hot wanting pussy."

S - "oh sweetheart that's feels so good, my clit loves you right now, ooooh wow I can feel shock waves rippling through my body its..its.." Sophie was finding it hard to concentrate "I gunna quickly kiss my way down to your pussy, then as the tip of my tongue teases your clit I'm going to slip a couple of fingers inside you, your so wet and hot for me"

P - "Oh Soph you don't know how good that feels right now, oh..oh I'm going to come so soon sweetie." Paula was nearly there she was still highly aroused from her self pleasure earlier she thought that she wouldn't last as long as Sophie "darlin' I'm now going to slip some fingers inside you, I really need to feel you as I cum and suck and bite your favourite nipple too" she chuckled a little whilst trying to concentrate on her pleasure.

S - Sophie was riding her fingers fast and hard feel as tho Paula was doing these things too her "I'm so close baby, oh I've never come this quick before, well without you being with me. Oh ..oh.."

P - "Oh god Soph I'm coming... ahhh, yes yes yes Fffuccckkkk!" 

On hearing her lover fall into her climax, and just hearing her heavy breathing on the other end of the line. Sophie too reached her climax. "Aaah Paaaula... I fuckin' love you" she screamed out.

As they both lay either ends of the line, all that they could hear was the rapid fast breathing and pleasure moans as wave after beautiful wave hit, those vibrations of their orgasms took over all her senses.  
They lay listening to the other riding out their orgasm. 

Paula was the first to speak "Wow baby that was wonderful, I have never experienced anything like that before". Sophie was quick to reply "There's a first time for everything. No seriously it was amazing, beautiful, wonderful... I have really missed that sound, like really I didn't even realise how much until I've just hear you again. 

They then spent a long time talking about things they had seen and done whilst being apart, chatting random things and things that were happenin on the street and with Sophie's travels. And about Kate and Emily slowly simmering romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to you all.. ❤ x


End file.
